Великобритания
Великобритания |Имя на родном языке = : United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland : Rioghachd Aonaichte Bhreatainn agus Eirinn a Tuath : Unitit Kinrick o Great Breetain an Northren Ireland : Teyrnas Unedig Prydain Fawr a Gogledd Iwerddon : Riocht Aontaithe na Breataine Móire agus Thuaisceart Eireann|Рождение = 1 Мая 1707|Картинка = WVz16sl(infobox).png|Подпись = Боже, храни Королеву!|Язык = Английский Гэльский Скотский Валлийский Ирландский|Тип = Германец : • Англо-Саксы Кельт|Форма правления = Конституционная монархия|Столица = Лондон|Религия = Христианство : • Англиканство : • Католицизм Атеизм Ислам Индуизм Иудаизм|Организации = ООН Содружество наций Европейский Союз НАТО Г7 Г20|Друзья = США Португалия Франция Испания Канада Польша Индонезия Израиль Филиппины Австралия Папуа Новая Гвинея Новая Зеландия Германия Саудовская Аравия Япония Нидерланды Бельгия Пакистан Египет Индия Бразилия Мексика Южная Корея Чили Швеция Гонконг Малайзия Трингапур ОАЭ Нигерия|Враги = Россия Беларусь Аргентина Гватемала Иран Ирландия Силенд Северная Корея Сирия ИГИЛ Исторически: Тринадцать Колоний Империя Цин Германская Империя Австро-Венгрия Нацистская Германия СССР Бааский Ирак Каддафи|Нравится = Королева и её семья, Уинстон Черчилль, чай, корона, прошлое, шляпы, "Фиш и Чипс", море, бесплатная медицина, английский язык, корабли, баржи, автомобиль "Mini", колонизация, сарказм, стенд-ап, Британский рок (Beatles, Pink Floyd и прочее), другая Британская музыка (Radiohead, Spice Girls и прочее), мартини, виски, пабы, национальные штуки, львы, футбол, крикет, BBC, компьютер, книги, Гарри Потер, Джеймс Бонд, регби, компьютерные игры, Warhammer 40,000|Не нравится = Снег, когда смеются над ним, дождь, свободо-любивые свиньи, люди которые путаются в английском потому что они американцы, Brexit, Бостонское чаепитие|Предшественник2 = Герцогство Нормандия Королевство Англия Королевство Шотландия Королевство Ирландия|Космос = Да|Упоротость = Чай Чай|Не может в = иммигрантов|Примечания = По канонам его всегда нужно рисовать с шляпой и моноклем. Его сложно нарисовать.|Еда = Овсянка, чай, печенье|Самый великий правитель = Премьер-министр Уинстон Черчилль|Предки = |Потомки = |Другой значок = Великобритания|Личность = Аристократ, агрессор, империалист, богач|ПредшественникЗначок2 = |Предшественник3 = |ПредшественникЗначок3 = |Предшественники = |Основные члены = Англия Уэльс Шотландия Северная Ирландия|Национальность = Германец : • Англо-Саксы Кельт}} Великобритания — Страношар Европы. Островное государство. Выйдет скоро из Евросоюза, а точнее 29 марта 2019 года по итогам референдума. Создал Содружество наций. В КБ носит цилиндр и монокль. В прошлом был очень стронг, но потерял все колонии. Его исторический центр - Англия, столица, парламент и английская культура. Севернее находится - Шотландия, кельты, волынки и юбки. Также у Великобритании есть Уэльс и Северная Ирландия, но у них меньше качеств. Является богачом, также аристократ. История Здесь идёт история Великобритании т.е с 1714 года. Колонии и компромиссы (1714 - 1815) В 1714 Британия вошла в союз с Ганновером. На то время Британия имела очень много островов в Карибах, которые он получил от многих войн. У Британии были колонии и в Европе, к примеру - Гибралтар который Британия получила в 1709. Ещё у Британии был сын Тринадцать колоний он был очень вспыльчивым ребёнком. В 1730-ых Британия начала открывать Индию как и Португалия и Франция, после открытия Британия начала строить фабрики и основав Британскую Ост-Индскую Компанию. Компания росла и начинала торговать с другими странами, к примеру в Силезских войнах Британия и Индия помогали Пруссии. Потом Британия вошла в Семилетнюю войну (1756 - 1763) Британия и её сын Тринадцать колоний захватили сына Франции - Новую Францию. Они украли Квебек и депортировали всех французов из Америки. Также они ремувнули французов из Индии, и некоторых других частей мира. В 1763 Франция официально ушла из Америки и Индии, так как война была очень дорогой. Британия начала облаживать Тринадцать колоний налогами, после этого прошли массовые акции по выбросу чая. В 1776 США объявили независимость от Британии, Британии конечно это не понравилось и она отправила армию в Америку. В 1777 повстацы проигрывали, но пришла Франция и помогла революционерам. В 1783 война окончилась и Британия проиграла, но у неё не кончились колонии и она открыла Австралию и Новую Зеландию. Британия и другие монархи Европы образовали коалицию по борьбе с Революционной Францией, но проиграв в 1792 и 1795 годах она создала марионеточное государство Нидерландов. В 1797 прошёл через Папскую область, а в 1798 начал торговать с Британскими колониями через Египет. Британия победила Францию в битве на Ниле. Он анексировал Ирландию в 1801. В 1802 основал третью коалицию против Франции, но они проиграли. На мирном договоре пришлось отдать Капскую колонию Батавской республике. В 1805 она основала новую коалицию с Австрией и Россией, но они проиграли в Аустерлице. Тем временем Британская Канада в войне 1812 с своим отцом поджигают Белый дом США в 1814. Когда Франция пошла на Россию (1812) Россия победила при Бородино, а потом Франция отступила в Москву. Но она горела и Франция ушла из России, Франция проиграла против шестой коалиции при Лейпциге (1813). Силы коалиции пошли в Париж, тем временем на Пиренейском полуострове Британия высадилась в Португалии помогая Испании в Пиренейских войнах. В 1814 Бонапортистов отправили на остров Эльба но они вернулись в 1815. Но пали при Ватерлоо и их отправили на остров Святой Елены где они умерли в 1821. В 1815 прошёл Венский конгресс и Британия стала одной из важных держав Европы. Правь Британия! (1815 - 1914) После падения Франции Британия начала свою державную политику, в 1833 Британия отпустила всех своих рабов. Британия анексировала слабые Непал и Бутан и начала истреблять буров в Капской колонии. Была колонизирована Тасмания, но это не понравилось местным жителям. Также Британия интервировалась в Рио-де-ла-Плату чтобы создать Уругвай в 1825. У Британии была Индия и у неё были проблемы с Афганистаном на северо-западе. Ост-Индская компания продавала опиум Империи Цин но они его выбросили и Британия объявила войну империи Цин. В 1841 получил Гонконг от Цин. В 1838 союз с Ганновером обвалился и он полностью стал независимым. Британия начала оккупировать Индийские государства, Пенджаб был присоединён в 1849. Города и индустрия Британии резко росли и всё было хорошо. В 1845 Ирландия голодала потому что у неё не росла картошка. В 1853 Британия вошла в Крымскую войну с Францией и Османской империей. Была хорошая битва под Балаклавой, Британия также захватила несколько Курильских островов и была битва при Петропавловске-Камчатском. Окончанием войны был Парижский мир, который установил новый порядок. В 1857 началось восстание сипаев в Индии, главным революционером была Империя Великих Моголов. В 1858 Британия начала следить за Индией превратив из компании в колонию. В 1856 Британия объявила во второй раз войну империи Цин поскольку они арестовали корабль Британии. В 1860 война окончилась и многие западные державы получили Тяньцзиньские концессии. В 1871 появился новый баланс Европы, в котором участвовали две новые нации Германия и Италия. Тем временем Британия участвовала в войнах Зулу (1878-1879), первой Бурской войне (1881) и она оккупировала значительную часть южной Африки. В 1882 была компания в Египте, а также Берлинская конференция на которой выесняли колонии. В результате Британия получила Родезию и Сокото. Также в 1878 Британия получила Кипр. В 1890 он продал Гельголанд на урегулирование территорий в Африке Германии. В 1896 была 38-минутная война в Занзибаре, в 1899 махдисты исчезли из Судана, также началась вторая Англо-Бурская война. Британия начала новое столетие со всеми силами как блестящая держава. Британия отправила экспедицию в Тибет, основала Антанту, участвовала в Марокканских кризисах 1905 и 1911 которые сблизили Антанту, также Британия поддерживала хорошие отношения с своим сынком - США. В 1914 Сербия застрелила эрц-герцога Австро-Венгрии, что начало первую мировую. Великая война, эра джаза, и ещё война (1914 - 1945) Германия начала свой план Шлиффена в августе 1914, при этом избивая Бельгию и Люксембург, из-за Лондонского договора 1839 Британия должна была их защищать. Британия подключилась к войне высадившись во Франции, также начав гонку по морю. К войне подключились также дети Британии - Канада, Австралия и Новая Зеландия против Германии. На рождество было подписано соглашение о мире, в 1915 он начал бомбёжку и отравление немецких городов. Потом была компания в Дарданеллах в которой участвовали почти все дети Британии, но они проиграли. Тем временем другой сын Британии - Египет атаковал Османскую Палестину, помогая арабам в их восстании. Британия и Франция захватили колонии Германии, а их союзник Японская империя - Немецкую Самоа. В 1916 западный фронт войны начал патовое положение в окопах, началась "верденская мясорубка". Британцы победили при Сомме, но окопы продолжались. В апреле 1916 Ирландия начала свою "войну за независимость" в Дублине, но Британии не получилось подавить борьбу. В марте 1917 в России прогремела революция, и она стала республикой, но потом началась вторая революция. Тем временем США получила телеграмму Циммермана от Германии к Мексике чтобы присоединится к центральным державам, и США вступили в войну на стороне союзников. В марте 1918 США прибыла в Европу, Германия завершила восточный фронт и потерпела поражение на западном. В 1919 Британия была на Парижской мирной конференции, получив мандаты от Германии - Германскую Восточную Африку и Германскую Новую Гвинею, а Южно-Африканский союз - Германскую Западную Африку. Было подписано соглашение сайкса - пико по которому Британия получала Британский мандат в Палестине, Трансиорданию и Ирак от Османов. Британия сделала брату Германии - Веймарской республике долги за войну. В 1920 Ирландия снова начала борьбу за независимость, и Британия даровала ей свободу как Ирландское Свободное Государство (но взяв себе Северную Ирландию). В 1922 Британия в Египте нашла гробницу Тутанхамона. Была создана Лига Наций в которой Британия имела власть основателя. В 1929 началась великая депрессия. Британия была в кризисе но никто не мог ничего сделать. В 1931 в Вестминстере Британия дала де-факто независимость Британской Канаде, ЮАР, Ньюфаундленду, Австралии и Новой Зеландии. В 1933 появилась Нацистская Германия, но Британия проигнорировала это. В 1935 Британия хотела помочь Эфиопии против Италии, но также проигнорировав это. В 1936 Британия всё равно игнорирует ремилитаризацию Рейнланда Германией и даже игнорирует аншлюс Австрии. В 1938 Британия и Франция подписывают Мюнхенское соглашение с Германией и отдают Германии Судетскую область Чехословакии. В 1939 Германия завоёвывает Чехословакию и Британия начинает настораживаться. В 1939 Германия захватила Польшу с СССР, Британия и Франция объявили войну. Позже Германия захватила Данию и Норвегию, Британия заминировала порты в Норвегии но у неё не получилось. В 1940 Германия атаковала Францию, Бельгию (опять), Нидерланды и Люксембург. Позже Британия начала высадку в северной Франции, но операция провалилась в Дюнкерке и Британцы эвакуировались на родину. На территории Франции образовалась Вишитская Франция, Британцы помогли Свободной Франции которая осела в Французских колониях. В 1940 Германия начала бомбить Британские города и пытаясь ослабить её и захватить. В 1941 Германия захватила Королевство Югославию и Королевство Грецию, Британия помогла Грекам и эвакуировала их. Также в Африке Британия захватила Итальянскую Ливию и начала бомбить и Италию. В 1941 Германия напала на СССР, и Британия начала помогать ленд-лизом. В декабре 1941 Япония бомбила Пёрл-Харбор и атаковала Британские колонии в Азии. Из-за Пёрл-Харбора США вступила в войну, и начала помогать Британии. Британии пришлось дать Японии - Малайзию, Трингапур и Папуа-Новую Гвинею. В 1942 Бирма пала, а Австралийскую глину начали бомбить. Тем временем в Африке Британия победила Германию в Египте, в битве при Эль-Ламейн, а США оккупировала Французскую северную Африку в начале 1943. В 1943 Италия сдалась союзникам, Германия оккупировала её север. В начале 1944 Британия и её дети высадились в Нормандии, оккупировав Вишитскую Францию. В 1945 Британия вошла в Берлин, при этом оккупировав Германию. После войны, холодная война, 90-тые (1945 - 2000) После второй мировой войны, Британия была в разрухе. Она пыталась оберегать Сирию и Ливан, которые были Французские, но они были сопротивлялись против Вишитского правительства. Также после войны колонии начали сопротивляться. Новое тысячелетие (2000 - Н. В) Отношения Друзья/Friends * Сын - Раньше у них были весьма напряжённые отношения, но сейчас он его руки и ноги. * Братья колонизаторы! - Мой старейший друг и союзник, если бы я был Шерлоком Холмсом он был бы моим Ватсоном. * Франция - Их отношения напоминают качели, сегодня они враги, завтра друзья. Они то ссорятся, то мирятся, то ненавидят друг друга в Столетней войне, то объединяются в Антанте. Также она бывшая жена Великобритании, но из-за ссоры они развелись. Я пару раз её избивал в ходе некоторых войн. * США моя! - Жена. Наши отношения такие запутанные. Воевали всего один раз во время Крестовых походов. Я ненавижу четырёх её сыновей, но извини что больше не общаемся. Но Гибралтар будет моим. В последний раз мы были вместе до того как наш сын родился. * Холодный сыночек - Очень послушный и хороший сын.Очень любит кленовый сироп. * ЧИСТИ УНИТАЗЫ! - Мой работник, чистит унитазы. * Орёл судьбы - Я по тебе скучаю, он был крутым до 1871-ого года. * Индонезия - Он хороший, Британия любит Индонезийский национализм. * Еврей - Он такой милый! Я был на его глине с 1918 по 1948-ые года. * Внучок - Он мой внук, поскольку его отец мой сын. Он может в английские товары. * Кенгуру - Мой сын, он немного злой, но у него хорошо жить. * Папуа Новая Гвинея - Мой сын, он может в острова. * Новая Великобритания Зеландия - Мой маленький сын, он часто прилетает к Уэльсу. Потому что он просто хочет повести несколько овец. * Пиво - Хоть он и притворяется ему другом, в душе он его яро ненавидит как и Россию. И ещё он отец его. * Нефтяной товарищ - Почему я с ним дружу? Ах да нефть! * Анимешница - Она тоже пьёт чай! Она на самом деле такая чудесная, поскольку умеет рисовать аниме и мангу. * Нидерланды - Он может в Английский канал! Он мой брат. * Бельгия - Его вафли такие вкусные! * Террор! - Сын, который не любит Индию. И не смей меня трогать! * Отдых - Сын, недавно восстановился после Арабской весны. Но теперь он безопасен. А теперь отдал Суэцкий канал назад! * Прям мои гены! - Главный поставщик чая. Часто бунтовал, из-за чего у нас не очень хорошие отношения... Бунтовал из-за чая. * Бразилия - Сын Португалии, у нас есть один враг. Но он мой соперник в футболе. * Стена не помеха, друг мой - Сын Испании, он умеет делать тако, шапки для важных людей и много другой экзотической еды. Он ненавидит Аргентину, так что это бонус. * Тян - Помогал ей в Корейской войне, она подружка моего сына. * Узкий друг - Он мой друг с другого конца света, спасибо за то что поддержал в Фолклендской войне. * Борк - Он крут, но он сам думает что я ужасен и импералист. * Дракоша? - Мой приёмный сын из Азии, он приносил так много денег. Жаль что мне пришлось отдать его Китаю. * Вперёд и с песней! - Мой сын, он любит самолёты. * Иллюминат - Мой приёмный сын из Азии, он был в составе Малайзии. Но сейчас он независим. * ОАЭ - Мой сын, богач. Но он ненавидит мою культуру. * Нигерия - Мой сын из Африки, он имеет проблемы почти во всём. Нейтралы/Neutral * Военный партнёр - Он точно не забудет про Опиумные войны, но мы хорошие торговые партнёры. (Ещё поможешь с боеголовками). * Гайана - Прости меня за 1953 * Маврикий - Он мой сильнейший сын в Индийском океане. Но он не отпускает Чагос. * Скиртландия - Не уходи от меня! Я исправлю проблему с Brexit-ом. * Кипр - У меня есть несколько баз у тебя. Вообщем он меня не любит. * Наклз - Мой сын, но у тебя такие ужасные фильмы Враги/Enemies * Я выхожу из ЕС, но ты мне Враг! - во время Второй Мировой войны я считал его отца хорошим. Но после войны отношения изменились в худшую сторону. Сейчас с сыном СССР у нас напряжённые отношения...Также он как и я пьёт чай. А ещё он отравитель и считает что я отравитель. * Глупая бульба - Эй ты! Марионетка России! Ты вообще кто такой?! А ну ушёл от сюда! * Ублюдок - Ублюдок! А ну иди сюда козёл! А ну оставь Фолкленды! Если ты это не сделаешь то я тебя УБЬЮ! * Гватемала - Поехавший кто хочет убить Белиз! * Иран - О боже, очередная ядерная сделка. * Бульбоед подсос Беларуси - Он откололся от меня. Ненавижу этот год когда он от меня отделился! * Силенд - Он просто тупой фанатик который хочет независимость! мой порт. * Ядерная №%"! - Дибил который считает что он может в ядерное оружие! Ещё он избивал свою сестру много раз! Худшая Корея! * Я тебя не бомбил! - Считает что я с сыном и с сыром бомбил его глину. * ИГИЛТЕРРОРЮГА А НУ ИДИ СЮДА - Ах ты террористическая мразота! Не смей трогать мою неф... Эм богатства на Ближнем Востоке! * Да нормальный борат - Что за дичь, почему тебе не понравилось? * Северный Кипр - Не мешкайтесь с Кипром. * Германская Империя - Ха-ха! Даже до Парижа не дошёл! * Нацистская Германия - Ха-ха! Не смог пересечь канал! * Тринадцать Колоний - буйный сынок, я разочарован. Тупой кусок говна зачем выкинул мой чай?! 'Галерея' 'Арты' Lord of the toilets by derpunderscore.png And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Европа_страношары.png ВБритания.jpg Англия.jpg UKball-0.png 1f0ba3a2dec5ff00a6d36ec1c7610438-d87nzrl.png uk card.png Tea.png real food by kablamode.png Uk111.png WVz16sl.png Пиксель.jpg В.jpg Country balls 1 major players of world war ii by xshot01-d8x8wto.png Monopoly by pashak.jpg Комиксы Мнение ООН.png Комикс_караманиды.png Глобальное потепление.png Категория:Страношары Европы Категория:Страношары ЕС Категория:Королевства Категория:Острова Категория:Колоаниальные империи Категория:Колониальные империи Категория:Империи Категория:Страношары НАТО Категория:Морячки Категория:Футболисты Категория:Англошары Категория:Антагонисты Категория:Богачи Категория:Протестанты Категория:Победители Второй Мировой Категория:Германцы Категория:Участники Первой Мировой Категория:Островные Страношары Категория:Победители Первой Мировой Категория:Участники Второй Мировой Категория:Страны Антигитлеровской коалиции Категория:Враги России Категория:Демократы Категория:Либералы cs:Spojené královstvíball de:Vereinigtes Königreichkugel en:UKball es:RUball fr:RUballe it:Regno Unitoball pl:UKball sco:UKball